El existir del tiempo
by everythingurnot
Summary: Finn Hudson, juro que te matare algún día. Te matare así como hiciste que maten a mi madre. Mami, te amo, pero necesito conocerla, quiero conocerla. Te prometo volveré del pasado. QUINNTANA, BRITTANA. FABERRY maybe?
1. Chapter 1

EL EXISTIR DEL TIEMPO

Es mi primer fic de glee y el primero que publico en español , espero les guste. Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

PROLOGO

...

Ana escuchaba el latir del corazón de su madre, era sin duda uno de sus sonidos favoritos. Su madre jugaba con sus negros cabellos, sus dedos deslizándose entre ellos

- Mamá…

- ¿Si Ana?

- ¿Por qué no soy linda como tú? Pregunto la pequeña niña de piel canela mientras se incorporaba para verla a los ojos mientras le hablaba, curiosidad y duda plasmados en sus enormes ojos mocha, esos enormes ojos mocha tan parecidos a los de …

- ¿Pero qué dices Ana? , tu eres hermosa

- Quisiera ser como tú, ¿por qué no soy rubia? ¿Por qué mis ojos no son claros? ¿Por qué mi nariz no es como la tuya?

Ana tenía ya ocho años, tal vez era tiempo, tal vez debía saber la verdad

- Tu eres más linda que yo Ana, eres preciosa y eres lo que más quiero en esta vida.

-Algún día seré como tú, ¿verdad mami?

- No Ana, tú serás mucho mejor que yo.

Con eso Ana se volvió a recostar, esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cerró los ojos otra vez, arrullada por el ritmo cardiaco de su madre, porque a los ocho años nada más era necesario para ser feliz.

Quinn era feliz con su trabajo, era chef en un importante restaurante, su perfeccionismo era remarcable y era reconocida por eso, además era bueno el salario y los horarios eran flexibles, eso sin contar que su departamento estaba, literalmente, cruzando la calle, lo cual le permitía pasar tiempo con su hija.

Ana era la razón de su vida, era el recuerdo de la persona que más había amado en su vida, la persona que se había sacrificado por ella. Porque Ana era la muestra de cuanto la había amado, y, gracias a Dios, Ana era prácticamente una copia de Santana.

Lo único que a Quinn le causaba remordimiento, era nunca haberle mencionado a Ana sobre su otra madre. Era algo que Santana le había pedido antes de entregarle a Ana y hasta ahora lo había cumplido, pero cada día era más difícil pues Ana crecía e iba haciendo mas y mas preguntas. Y es que Ana era curiosa y terca, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era difícil sacárselo, y es que hasta en eso a Santana se le parecía.

Ana era también muy inteligente, constantemente intentaba inventar cosas, el Sr Motta, su vecino, era en parte causa del por qué. Ana pasaba constantemente tiempo en el departamento del señor Motta, viendo y probando los extravagantes inventos que este hacia, y escuchando por largo tiempo las historias que le contaba.

- ¿en serio viajar en el tiempo es peligroso?

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿No recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de esa chica, Sugar?

- Solo me dijo que ella viajo para conocer a sus madres, y cambio tanto el pasado que no pudo regresar a su futuro

- Exacto, quedo atrapada en el pasado, aunque debo decir que le encanto la idea de quedarse allá

- Pero si cambio el pasado, ¿no debió entonces desaparecer?

- Ves demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción Ana, las cosas realmente no suceden así

- Por supuesto Ana, tu puedes crear lo que desees si te esfuerzas y le pones corazón

- ¿Me ayudaras a crear una máquina del tiempo?

- Por supuesto, palabra de genio

-¿ Ana?

- ¿Si mama?

-Sé que hoy cumples catorce años, y creo que es momento de decirte algo importante

-¿Me dirás quien es mi padre? ¿Es que acaso ha vuelto por nosotras?

-No Ana, no es acerca de eso…

-No eres mi madre biológica, ¿verdad?

-¿lo sabes?

-Siempre lo sospeche, digo, mírame y mírate, físicamente no nos parecemos en nada. Me adoptaste y está bien, te lo agradezco, me has dado la mejor vida que alguien pudiese tener, si no hubiese sido por ti, probablemente hubiese estado abandonada en un orfanato o tal vez no hubiese llegado con vida a la adolescencia…

-No es así Ana, no sé cómo decirte esto…

Su madre saco una fotografía en la que ella y otra chica que nunca había visto en su vida salían juntas sonriendo a la cámara y se la mostro.

-Ella es Santana López , tu madre biológica

Ana tomo la foto entre sus manos, ella veía a dos chicas, ambas vistiendo uniforme de porristas, su madre tenía el cabello largo y rubio y la chica que estaba al lado de ella, tenia cabello oscuro y piel canela, era muy parecida a ella

-Te pareces mucho a ella y no solo en el físico, sino también en la forma de ser, dijo Quinn

-¿Por qué me dejo? Pregunto con tono de tristeza en la voz

-Ella no te dejo Ana, ella murió.

-¿murió? ¿Qué le paso?

-Lo siento Ana, dijo Quinn mientras sobre su rostro caía la primera lagrima, fue mi culpa

_Quinn y Santana tenían al fin una relación estable, y eran inmensamente felices, cuando Santana decidió que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, y con ayuda de un donante, logro salir embarazada. _

_Quinn siempre había querido un hijo ,le encantaban los niños, siempre recordaba a Beth cuando los veía y su mirada cambiaba a una de melancolía cuando caía en cuenta que no eran suyos , así que cuando Santana le dio la noticia, cada explota por la felicidad._

_El embarazo avanzaba perfectamente, cuando llego la fecha de su tercer aniversario y Santana invito a Quinn a cenar fuera para celebrarlo. Tomaron un taxi, pues después del accidente que Quinn había tenido hace años no le gustaba manejar y Santana en su avanzado estado de embarazo no podía manejar, y llegaron al restaurante donde disfrutaron de una hermosa y romántica cena. Luego de terminar, Quinn sugirió ir caminando a casa para disfrutar del paisaje, de la hermosa noche estrellada, decisión de la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida…_

_-Quuuuuiiiiiiiiiin Faaaaaaabraaaaayyyyyy, ¿que tenemos aquí?_

_Frente a ella, un hombre alto y desgarbado caminaba tambaleándose, con un aliento alcohólico tal que era posible percibir a varios cientos de kilómetros_

_-Finn? Finn Hudson? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como estas?_

_-¿puesshhh que no ves? Estoy GENIAL_

_-Gusto de verte, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, mi esposa y yo…_

_-Pero si es la única e inigualable, Santaaaaaana Looopeeeez dijo Finn al ver a la mujer que estaba al lado de Quinn, ¿no merezco un beso de recuerdooooo?_

_-Finn, agradezco el cariño pero…_

_-Calla López, me la debes, por tu culpa Rachel me dejo o ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_-Finn estas ebrio, ¡déjame!_

_Pero Finn no se alejo, al contrario, la sujeto fuertemente, y comenzó a forcejear para besarla_

_Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él para lanzarlo al piso y alejarlo de Santana. Eso fue suficiente para matar a Finn Hudson. Solo un golpe en la cabeza._

_Poco después llego la policía a preguntar sobre lo sucedido_

Yo, yo estaba en estado de shock, relataba Quinn, intentaba mover los labios, articular palabra pero era imposible, era como si fuese una pesadilla, fue un accidente, algo que se salió de las manos, yo solo no quería que lastimase a tu madre, el estaba ebrio y no se estaba midiendo, solo lo quería alejar y la policía hacia preguntas y más preguntas, tu madre, Santana, se echo la culpa. Intente detenerla, no era cierto, había sido yo, yo lo había empujado, sin la intención de matarlo pero, tu madre pensó que siendo defensa propia y estando ella embarazada, sería más fácil que saliera libre ella de cargos.

Pero no fue así, resulta que el padrastro de Finn, el sr Hummel había sido diputado y movió sus influencias para que tu madre, Santana, fuese condenada a pena de muerte. Era una acción obviamente desproporcional, salieron grupos en defensa de de los derechos humanos pero eso no basto.

En medio de todo eso, naciste tu, dentro de toda esa locura, ella te tomo con tanto amor entre sus brazos, te dio un beso en la frente y te entrego a mí, me hizo jurar que cuidaría de ti, que te haría feliz y que no te diría sobre esto hasta que fuese necesario. Poco tiempo después de eso fue ejecutada.

Los ojos de Ana estaban llenos de lágrimas, esperaba muchas cosas, pero nunca algo así, nunca eso.

-Lo siento Ana, fue mi culpa, yo fui la que empujo a Finn…

-Tú no tienes la culpa mama, la culpa es de Hummel, de Hummel y de Finn Hudson

-Ana…

-¡Es injusto!, ¡los odio!

-No odies Ana, es algo que no se puede cambiar, el odio solo te destruye a ti

Pero no, en la mente de Ana solo quedaba una cosa. El pasado no era pasado, no era definitivo, no para ella…

Al día siguiente Ana dejo una nota a su madre, donde le explicaba su plan de cambiar el pasado y de salvar a Santana, de cambiar el pasado y tener la posibilidad de no tener un futuro al cual regresar, de cambiar el pasado y salvar el futuro para Santana. Porque sin conocerla ya la amaba… No sabía en lo que se metía.


	2. el encuentro

Muchisimas gracias a Ryofu , HarukaIs, deli, Lis4 y EliAgronskypor los comentarios, iluminaron mi semana, espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, estoy abierta a sugerencias :)

CAPITULO 1

LIMA, OHIO 2009

El sol se iba ocultando, las estrellas no tardarían en aparecer, con ello se iban yendo los últimos minutos de las vacaciones de verano y todo parecía tan fácil, todo parecía un ciclo, un círculo que terminaba y volvía a empezar todo había sido tan fácil antes.

Santana miraba el trecho de su habitación, estando en realidad encerrada en sus pensamientos, buscando el momento en el cual su vida había pasado de ser simple y feliz a ser complicada. Porque era complicada, ¿verdad?, si no lograba dormir apenas posaba su cabeza sobre el almohada era complicada. Se empezaba a preguntar si algún día su vida volvería a ser igual a la de antes, igual a la del inicio de ese verano.

Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que veía era a ella, a su hasta ahora mejor amiga, a ese par de ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, a ese cabello rubio que tan suave se deslizaba entre sus dedos, a esa dulce sonrisa que hacía sentir cálido su corazón, a esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura, a esas manos que recorrían libremente su cuerpo, recordaba cuán fácil había sido entregarse por primera vez a una persona, no a cualquier persona, si no a esa persona, lo bien que se había sentido y lo perfecto que hubiese sido si esa persona hubiese sido un él y no una ella; bueno tal vez para la sociedad, porque para ella nada se había sentido mejor que su primera vez con su mejor amiga, porque seguía siendo su mejor amiga ¿cierto?, Brittany Pierce.

Pero no, no era posible, porque ella no era lesbiana, ella era una de las chicas más populares y sexys de la escuela , y ser lesbiana no iba con eso, y lo que pasaba es que nunca había tenido una relación con un chico como la que había tenido con Brittany, nunca un chico la había tocado así ( y en parte eso era culpa de Quinn y su club de castidad) pero ahora todo sería diferente porque empezaría un nuevo año y con ello nuevas oportunidades, un nuevo año en el que encontraría un chico que la ayudaría a olvidar de la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que había robado su corazón.

Y así, dando una vuelta más sobre su cama, entendió que esa noche no podría dormir. Seria mejor que empezara a pensar que le diría a la rubia cuando la viera al día siguiente en el primer dia de escuela.

Quinn Fabray se alistaba para el primer día de su segundo año en la escuela secundaria. Todo iba perfecto. Era sin duda la chica más popular de McKinley, la jefa más joven de porristas en la historia de esa escuela, presidenta del club de celibato y novia del mariscal de campo Finn Hudson, que si bien no era el chico más listo del planeta, respetaba su deseo de llegar pura al matrimonio y era calificado como simpático y atractivo por las demás chicas de la escuela, si, las demás chicas, porque a ella no le llamaba la atención, no de ese modo, pero eso no era problema, lo importante era contar con la aprobación de los demás, siempre la aprobación de los demás, porque si quería llegar lejos y mantenerse como la más popular tenía que ser aceptada, tenía que llegar lejos , tenía que ir a Yale como su hermana mayor. Ademas Santana era una amenaza y no podía dejar que la superara en ningún aspecto. Al enemigo de cerca dicen, bueno en este caso a la competencia. De cualquier modo, Brittany, Santana y ella eran " the unholy Trinity" pues como reina tenía que tener un sequito.

Quinn volvía a ver su reflejo en el espejo y lanzaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, atrás había quedado la gordita de cabellos oscuros y lentes gruesos, aquella chica que había sido la vergüenza de su familia. El uniforme de porristas realmente realzaba su figura, y el rojo acentuaba su belleza, tras volverse a mirar sabia que estaba lista para tomar el mundo en sus manos otra vez, tomo sus cosas otra vez y partió rumbo a la escuela, sin desayunar como era tradición para ella.

Rachel sabia que este año tendría una nueva oportunidad. Si bien el año pasado no le había ido bien (había recibido tantos slushies que ya sabía como actuar frente a ellos), este año habrían alumnos nuevos y con ellos oportunidades para implementar el glee club.

El glee club era la razón de la vida estudiantil de Rachel, era el único lugar donde realmente podía resaltar, era el único lugar donde era escuchada, el único lugar donde no era una enana de manos gigantes, el único lugar donde se sentía segura, sin embargo había mucho por hacer, necesitaban al menos doce participantes para que el glee club pudiese entrar en competencias y además el director actual del glee club no ayudaba. Tenía que idear un plan bueno ahora para poder cambiarlo. Si llegaba a ocupar el primer lugar podría llegar a la cima y ser conocida y ser importante y perfecta como Quinn, como Quinn Fabray.

Ana estaba nerviosa, era su primer día en Mc Kinley y sabía que la iba a encontrar, sabía que la iba a ver pues la suerte estaba a su lado. El doctor Motta le había inscrito bajo otro nombre (felizmente había logrado borrar Hannah Montana de sus alternativas) ya que no podía llegar a la escuela siendo Ana Lucia Fabray, ya que Fabray no era un apellido común y de hecho era el apellido de una de las familias más reconocidas de Lima. Ana Quintana estaba bien, y rimaba…

No iba a ser la única nueva alumna allí, de hecho todos sus compañeros iban a ser nuevos, y podría hacer amigos… no, no había viajado en el tiempo para algo tan banal como ello, había venido a evitar la muerte de su madre, había venido a vengarla, y había venido a conocerla. Era consciente que cualquier cambio podría significar no tener luego donde regresar, pero tenía que jugársela, era todo por el todo.

Caminando por el pasillo, noto cuan diferentes eran las cosas en el pasado, para ella no tenía sentido llevar libros tan pesados, iba comparando ambas realidad cuando de pronto una chica alta, rubia y de ojos azules se acerco a ella y le abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡Sanny, te extrañe!, no tienes idea cuando, el otro día te fuiste por el humo del cigarro de Lord Tubbington, ¿cierto? Porque te fuiste de la nada y me asuste, por un momento pensé que había un incendio, o ¿es que hice algo mal? Porque pensé que tu quería lo mismo que yo…

- Disculpa, pero no tengo la mas mínima idea de quién eres, creo que te has confundido de persona, decía Ana mientras trataba de alejarse de la rubia que le abrazaba fuertemente cuando de pronto escucho una voz, mejor dicho unos gritos que iban dirigidos hacia ella

- ESCUCHA, MAS VALE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI AMIGA EN ESTE MOMENTO, QUIEN CREES QUE ERES, ¿ES QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO? YO SOY SANTANA LO… y en ese momento los gritos de Santana se detuvieron a verla. Nunca había pensado que dos personas no relacionadas se pudiesen parecer tanto.

Pero Ana había quedado inmóvil, esa no era la clase de primer encuentro que quería tener con su madre, la situación había sido totalmente arruinada por la tonta rubia que la seguía abrazando, su primer encuentro se había arruinado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ! espero que les este gustando la historia, no soy muy buena en esto, tengo tantas ideas y a la hora de escribir no las puedo plasmar, pero hago el mejor intento... muchas gracias por los comentarios , que dicho sea de paso son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo.

Este capitulo es corto, tenia mas escrito pero no tenia sentido tenerlo todo junto asi que decidi separarlo. ASAP subire lo demas que tenia tipeado

Gracias y por favor sugerencias, recomendaciones, totalmente aceptadas

...

Existen situaciones para las que no estamos preparados, y algunas en las que creemos estarlo pero al final nos damos cuenta que no,pues después de todo somos humanos unos puntos finitos en este universo infinito, unos seres imperfectos en medio del todo perfecto. Solo nos queda cruzar los dedos y pedir que pase lo mejor que pueda pasar, porque una vez realizada la acción, no se puede volver el tiempo para cambiarla y volver a intentar…

-_No es mi intención interferir pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para empezar con esta clase de espectáculo?, ni siquiera vale la pena, vamos Santana, Sue nos quiere con ella y sabes de que humor se pone cuando no seguimos alguna de sus ordenes por mas tonta que sea _dijo Quinn que había llegado, apareciendo aparentemente de la nada y que le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Santana.

-**¡TE HAS SALVADO ESTA VEZ! PERO, TE ESTARE VIGILANDO, NO TE METAS, NI TE ACERQUES A BRITTANY, O CONOCERAS COMO…**

Pero hace más de media frase, Ana se había ido por el pasillo en dirección contraria… lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Santana, pues nadie en la historia de la escuela la había dejado con la palabra en la boca…

-**¡ESCUCHA! ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI**, grito Santana intentando zafarse de Quinn que la tenia sujetada del brazo

-_Santana, cálmate ya_ pronunció Quinn con una voz inexpresiva, solo Santana podia armar un show asi en el primer dia, primera hora de escuela

-**Pero Quinn, ¿no la viste?, me dejo con la palabra en la boca, además hizo llorar a Brittany, ¿cómo quieres que la deje ir sin su merecido?**

-Eso, eso no es cierto Santana , dijo esta vez Brittany que parecía haber recobrado el don de la palabra, veras, añadió, yo… ella…tu, yo pensé que ella eras tú y que me estabas evitando por lo que paso y …

**-¿ME CONFUNDISTE CON ELLA?** pregunto Santana con un tono ofendido de voz, la chica que habia estado unos segundos antes alli no tenia nada de parecido a ella

-Pues es muy parecida a ti respondió Brittany mientras asentia la cabeza

_-Pues parecido si tiene, tal vez de espaldas, además tiene menos arrugas que tú en la cara y sus mejillas no son tan pronunciadas de hecho diría que su rostro es más fino, el cabello lacio y del tamaño correcto porque ¿recuerdas las extensiones que tenias el año pasado? una desgracia, es como una versión corregido de ti_ añadió Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

**-Quinny, sabes no es un buen momento para hacer un comentario asi, estas llamando a Snix con un megáfono y no creo que su visita sea conveniente… **sentencio Santana cuyos orificios nasalaes iban haciendose mas anchos con cada inspiracion señalando la pronta llegada de su alter ego

-No le hagas caso a Quinn, tu eres hermosa Santana dijo Britt mientras miraba dulcemente a los ojos de Santana, tratandole de demostrar que realmente sentia lo que decia. a la vez de intentar buscar algo en los ojos de Santana, una respuesta,razon por la que habia empezado todo en primer lugar

-**Espera, si piensas que soy hermosa y dices que esa desconocida se parece a mi, puedo inferir que ella es hermosa para ti también** exclamo Santana, esto era demasiado, esa chica nn, habia sido llamado hermosa por SU Brittany, no es que lo haya dicho directamente pero si A es igua es igual a C entonces A es igual a C, y esa idea, la idea de que alguien mas pudiese ser hermosa para Brittany era algo que no estaba segura de poder soportar.

-¿Qué significa inferir? pregunto Brittany con real duda, queria saber el significado de cada palabra, pues no queria quedar mal con Santana, no despues de lo que habia pasado con ella, no cuando sentia que su ¿relacion? estaba sobre hielo delgado

-_Bueno Lopez, Britt no hay tiempo para esto, de hecho estoy aquí porque tenemos que ir cuanto antes al despacho de la entrenadora. _Quinn lo sintio, ¿habia algo que ella no sabia? pero eso no era posible, ellas se contaban todo_  
_

-**La misma charla del año pasado**… dijo Santana, sabiendo que con eso, le esperaban dos horas de gritos y amenazas con la genial y (felizmente unica) Sue Sylvester...

_-Supongo que ella considera necesario repetirlo, asi que a prepararnos para las audiciones para porristas y a guardar la compostura para que no nos saquen del equipo y eso va sobretodo para ti Santana, mas te vale que Snix se quede encerrada en lo que queda de la secundaria._ Realmente se estaba volviendo paranoica, Britt y Santana estaban siendo solamente Britt y Santana, era solo que habia capturado el preSnix y el Brittinismo en toda su extension._  
_

-**Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada Fabray…**

...

Para el término del primer día de escuela, Ana ya había logrado ubicar a Finn Hudson. Tan difícil no fue pues aparentemente él era muy popular en la escuela por ser mariscal de campo. Era asi que siendo la salida vio como él se dirigía rumbo al autobús para ir a su casa, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, allí estaba él, la figura larguirucha con cara de feto constipado, realmente horroroso, ¿qué podría hacer para vengarse de el?, parecía que la vida ya se había vengando con la cara que le había tocado

-_¿Es simpático verdad?_ Dijo una chica de cabello marron oscuro, nariz prominente y pequeña estatura

-**Pues ciertamente no me parece, pero dicen que de gustos y colores…**

-_¿NO? Pero si parecía que lo ibas a derretir con la mirada_

**-¿Crees que eso sea posible?**

_-No lo se, te parece si lo intentamos_ respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-**¡Venga!, a la voz de uno, dos y tres**

Al termino de la cuenta, cada una dirigió su mirada más intimidante a Finn Hudson que para tristeza de Ana parecía seguir con su vida normal, mas no pudo evitar sonreir ante la cara que tenia la chica en ese momento, realmente su mirada de odio era muy cómica

-**Mi nombre es Ana**

_-Yo soy Rachel Berry, estoy en segundo año y formo parte del glee club, seguro que has escuchado del glee club, mi meta de este año es reunir el número de miembros necesarios para poder competir_

-**¿número necesario? ¿Cuántos son necesarios para competir?**

Rachel estaba impresionada, era la primera vez que sentía que alguien realmente le prestaba atención, esta chica, Ana, se había presentado hace unos pocos segundos y allí estaba, mirándole a los ojos y escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras, e incluso haciendo preguntas

_-Doce_

**-¿ y cuantos te faltan?**

_-¿once?_

-**¡Once! Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué nadie quiere se parte de ese club? Suena como algo divertido**

-_Es por quien lo dirige actualmente pero he escuchado que el director piensa hacer cambios al respecto, ¿no te interesaría formar parte?_

-**Rachel no te ofendas pero ahora tengo una misión muy importante que tengo que terminar lo antes posible, sin embargo tomare en cuenta tu invitación. Gracias por compartir la mirada de odio a Finn, ahora me tengo que ir nos estamos viendo dijo Ana mientras se daba media vuelta y daba una señal de adiós con la mano**

_-¡Ana!_

**-¿Si Rachel?**

-_En cuanto a Finn será mejor que lo olvides, es el novio de Quinn Fabray, la capitana de porristas, sin contar además que es la chica mas bella y perfecta de esta escuela y por bella me refiero al adjetivo no es que sea una muestra de mis inclinaciones sáficas que por cierto no tengo, es solo que_… pero Ana no prestaba más atención a las palabras que seguían.

Finn Hudson, la persona que apenas conocía y mas odiaba en el mundo, era novio de Quinn Fabray, su madre.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

hola! gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo este fic! este es el siguiente capitulo y espero sea de su agrado, de anticipado disculpas por si algo no esta bien escrito, sq lo tuve q escribir por bb xq mi laptop estaba muriendo y pues bueno. Sugerencias, recomendaciones , jalones de orejas y caramelos , todo sera gratamente recibido por mi.

algunas cosas no parecen tener sentido hoy, pero tal vez mañana si lo tengan

un dia espctacular para todos

...

Ana apenas pudo emitir un hola al llegar a la casa del Dr Motta.

Había tenido un día emocionalmente cargado, para empezar había conocido a su madre biológica en las peores condiciones (gracias a una rubia tonta, que obviamente debía medirse la vista, es decir ¿Cómo podría confundirla con su madre Santana?, su madre era…) luego había visto a la versión juvenil de su madre Quinn que prácticamente la había visto como si fuese escoria (y según sus palabras no valía la pena) y la cereza en el postre, Finn Hudson la persona que tenía que destruir era el novio de su madre. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, porque ¿era por eso no?, Finn había atacado a Santana porque estaba con Quinn y no con él ¿verdad?, la ataco porque ella lo había dejado por Santana (o que habría pasado), por eso su madre se sentía tan culpable. Tal vez sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, tenía que separar a Finn de su madre, de tal manera que fuese él quien terminara con su madre (eso le bajaría un poco los humos a la versión juvenil de su madre y la ayudaría a madurar) y el terminaría feliz con otra persona y se acabaría todo, y no haría daño a nadie. Listo.

¿y quién era la otra rubia? ¿Por qué su madre Santana se había puesto tan molesta cuando vio que la rubia la abrazaba? ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Por qué sus madres no estaban juntas? En la foto que su madre le había mostrado solo estaban Quinn y Santana. Algo estaba mal.

Santana estaba recostada pensando en lo que había pasado aquella mañana, no entendía porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, Brittany abrazando a una chica que no era ella, despertaba en ella una sensación que identificaba pero que no quería aceptar porque aceptarla implicaría aceptar sus sentimientos y ella no podía, no debía y por ultimo no quería hacerlo.

En ese momento Brittany entro a su dormitorio y se recostó a su lado, posando un suave beso sobre su mejilla, beso que la saco del trance e hizo que volviera a la realidad.

**-Britt ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-¿Qué? ¿está mal que este aquí?, yo quede preocupada porque te note mal, asi que decidí venir a buscarte, toque la puerta y tu madre me dijo que podía subir a tu dormitorio ¿qué pasa?

**-No, es solo… hoy fue un día extraño ¿no crees?**

-Un poco, aunque en lo positivo debo señalar Lord Tubbington consiguió el combustible especial para la máquina del tiempo y ahora solo falta un poco de uranio y estará lista para funcionar

**-Interesante aunque lo veo poco probable, sabes que no hay tanto acceso al uranio ¿no?, por cierto ¿Cómo consiguió el combustible especial?, bueno en fin yo, yo quería hablarte de lo que paso esta mañana**

-¿esta mañana? ¿te refieres a lo que dijo la entrenadora Sue? Porque ella lanza siempre lanza las mismas amenazas, y no hay forma de que te expulse a ti

**-No, es… ¿Por qué abrazaste a esa chica?**

-Pues bueno, las confundí, son muy parecidas y bueno estaba muy preocupada porque no habíamos hablado después de lo que paso entre nosotras y…

**-¿crees en serio que se parece a mí? ¿crees que es hermosa como dijiste?**

-Pues bonita si es, mas no hay nadie tan hermoso como tú, en este mundo, en esta vida. Hay algo raro en esa chica ¿no crees?

**-¿Por qué no la buscas y hablas con ella? Te ves interesada…**

-¿estás celosa Santana? Pregunto Brittany con una sonrisa que luego se borro al ver la expresión que tenia Santana en el rostro. No, no es mi intención hablar con ella, de hecho yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso entre nosotras

**-¿sobre lo que paso o pasa?**

-Tu sabes sobre lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos quiero sabes si está todo bien

-**Si, está todo bien, digo me gusto y espero que a ti también te haya gustado, es decir, yo no sabía lo que hacía y supongo que tú has tenido mejores experiencias, así que supongo que me hiciste un fa… , mejor dicho me diste preparaste para estar lista cuando encuentre al chico correcto ¿verdad?**

-¿eso significa...? dijo Brittany con cierta decepcion en su voz, pero que podia esperar , tal vez aun no estaba lista, y ciertamente eso era mejor que nada, era mejor que perderla, ella podria esperarla, podria esperarla una eternidad si fuese necesario

- **me encantaría me sigas *entrenando* Brittany… **respondio Santana guiñando un ojo, si bien habia notado la mirada de tristeza y resignacion en Brittany sabia que en ese momento no podia ofrecerle nada mas, ni siquiera sabia si algun dia estaria lista para aceptar lo que sentia o si lo que sentia era algo real o si algun dia encontraria a alguna persona por la cual sientiera algo mas o mas fuerte y por quien fuese capaz de arriesgar todo y mandar todo el que diran al demonio

-Entonces ¿todo bien? añadio Britt con una tenue sonrisa

A la latina le dolio un poco ver esa sonrisa en Britt, porque sabia que no era del todo real, pero no sabia que hacer, solo sintio esa extraña necesidad que tenia ultimamente de tener cerca a Brittany en todo momento

-**Todo bien Britt, ahora puedes tan solo recostarte aquí conmigo** dijo mientras daba leve golpecitos al espacio libre que habia en su colchon

-¿me cuentas una historia? inquirio Britt mientras abrazaba a Santana, podia pasar el resto de su vida asi, sola junto a ella , porque asi, abrazada como estaba sentia que todo tenia y nada le podia faltar y queria recordar como fue que comenzo toda esa locura, toda esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con Santana

**-¿Cuál? **pregunto curiosa Santana aunque tenia una leve idea de hacia donde iba eso**  
**

-Aquella de cómo nos conocimos

**-Pero esa tú te la sabes de memoria**

-Pero me gusta cuando tú la cuentas

**-Bueno está bien, era una soleada tarde de verano …**

…...

Rachel aun pensaba en qué hacer para que el glee club saliera a flote. Había hablado con el director para poder solicitar un profesor capaz de dirigir el club. Tuvo suerte Figgins había hablado con el profesor de español, el (antiguo miembro del glee club) para que se hiciese cargo y él había aceptado el reto. Dentro de primera semana había logrado reunir ya a cuatro miembros mas, Artie, Mercedes,Tina y Kurt. Ya eran cinco, y Rachel seguía pensando de donde lograrían sacar los otros siete.

Ella aun pensaba en Ana, esa chica tan misteriosa, en como Ana odiaba a Finn, en cuanta atención le había puesto a ella cuando hablaron, y en como debería buscarla porque luego de aquella ve no habían vuelto a hablar

Dentro de la semana que había pasado no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Al comienzo se había sentido un poco mal pues pensó que Ana la había estadio evitando, pero Artie le había dicho que no se lo tome personal pues él estaba en la mayoría de sus clases y notaba como la chica se aislaba y evitaba hablar con toda persona.  
Por casualidades de la vida, unos días mas tarde mientras se acercaba a ver la lista del club glee para ver si alguien más se había inscrito, vio como Ana terminaba de poner su nombre en la lista para audición como porrista.

- _así que porrista_  
-** Hola Rachel! Pues si es la idea**  
-_No te imaginaba como porristas_  
-** Pues, no es solo eso, es también... Digamos que es un asunto personal que va mas alla del placer de animar al peor equipo de futbol americano del estado**  
-_¿personal? ¿Cómo así personal?_  
**- Pues tiene que ver con mi familia**  
_- ¿cómo así?_  
- **¿eres muy curiosa no? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿También porrista?**  
-_ No, para nada, vengo a ver los nombres de los inscritos en el club glee_  
-** Son solo cinco incluyéndote, es mas creo que me aprendí sus nombres de memoria**  
- _¿y cuando piensas agregar el tuyo?_  
-** pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar**  
- CLON LOPEZ, veo que has puesto tu nombre en la lista para la audición dijo Quinn Fabray mientras se acercaba  
- **Pues sí, yo...**  
- Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray aunque no me sorprendería que ya lo supieras. Tienes que saber que las audiciones serán en el auditorio a las tres de la tarde en punto y te recomendaría que no tuvieras compañías como la de Berry, pues además de quitarte puntos para la audición, te mataría socialmente, no es así Berry? Y eso sería triste porque algo me dice que tienes potencial, así que nos vemos el viernes.

Ana miraba con extrañeza como aquella joven se alejaba, su madre no le había hablado directamente desde la noche antes del viaje, pero aquella joven no era su madre era tal vez su prospecto de madre y eso le hacía pensar en que podía haber pasado para que cambie de esa manera...

-_ supongo te tienes que ir dijo Rachel_  
**- No, ¿quieres ir por un café?**  
- _Pero Quinn ha dicho..._  
- **¿Y quién es ella para decir que podemos y no podemos hacer? , **tu madre dijo una voz interna que sonaba mucho a como sonaba su madre Quinn , pero Ana la decidio ignorar en ese momento porque ese no era el punto  
_- No lo sé, pues ella es la líder máxima de esta escuela_  
-** ¿Ella te gusta verdad? La forma en que la miras es, es admiración pura y mi madre una vez me dijo que la admiración es el primer paso del amor**  
-_ No, no, es solo que es tan hermosa, inteligente, tan perfecta que, que me gustaría ser como ella_  
**- ¿Ser ella?¿Y que tener un novio como Finn Hudson?**  
- ¿_QUE? NO, NO, NO_  
-** ¿Entonces?**  
- _No lo entenderías_  
**- Ciertamente no te entiendo, ella te trata mal, digo me dijo que me alejara de ti porque estar cerca a ti es un suicidio social, ¿por qué te trata así y por qué aguantas eso?**  
_- Es solo una careta, yo se que en el fondo ella no es así, ella no fue así conmigo antes, y sé que tarde o temprano volverá a ser quien era_  
-**¿Y por qué cambio?**  
_- No lo sé, pero estoy esperando que eso pase y bueno ahora tengo que pensar en el glee club_  
-** Estoy segura que lo lograras, eres decidida**  
-_ Gracias Ana, y tienes que saber que habrá un lugar en el glee club esperando por ti_  
-** Gracias por eso Rachel, ahora me tengo que ir**  
_- Ana, espera,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?_ tenia la duda desde la primera vez que la vio, y era dificil sacarsela de la cabeza sobretodo porque Ana no hablaba mucho y en sus ojos se notaba que queria hablar demasiado, pero que habia algo que se lo impedia, de repente podia ayudarla , de repente podia demostrarle que por algun algun extraño motivo podia importarle a ella  
- **si, lo que sea **dijo Ana con una sonrisa, ¿que podria preguntarle Rachel?  
-_ Dime, ¿por qué odias tanto a Finn Hudson? ¿Cómo es que lo conocías antes? _al ver Rachel como se borraba la sonrisa de los labios de Ana se dio cuenta que tal vez habia cruzado la raya y habia tocado un tema sensible, pero tenia que preguntarlo, tenia que arriesgarse, y no solo por alimentar su curiosidad si no tambien porque tenia que ayudar a Ana, tenia que ayudarla a sacar todo ese peso que veia que cargaba ella sola  
-** Es complicado, pero él, el es culpable de la infelicidad de la persona que mas quiero en este mundo **pronuncio Ana, tal vez sin pensarlo, despues de todo no tenia la obligacion de decirlo pero si la necesidad de sacarlo , queria gritar que odiaba a FINN porque por su culpa nunca habia conocido a su mama, queria decir que habia visto toda su vida a su madre Quinn infeliz y encerrada en su soledad y que le parecia injusto, le parecia injusto que una cosa tan estupida hubiese arruinado su posible perfecta vida, su final feliz.  
_-¿De quién?_ Rachel tenia mucho curiosidad ¿quien podria ser la persona que a la cual Ana amaba de manera?  
-** Creo que te he dicho demasiado, es solo, por más que me gustaría explicarte no lo entenderías solo sé que para evitar más daño tengo que separar a Quinn Fabray de Finn Hudson**  
-_ ¿Como así? _y eso intrigo a Rachel, ¿que tenia que ver la relacion entre Quinn y Finn con todo esto?, no tenia sentido ,¿ o es que solamente buscaba destruir poco a poco a Finn¡  
**- Tengo que hacer que Finn deje a Quinn, de esa manera el no tendrá resentimiento hacia ella**  
_- Como si eso fuese a pasar.._. ahora no tenia sentido penso la pequeña diva ,si Ana hacia eso. la que sufriria seria Quinn y no Finn y¿ porque querria hacer sufrir a Quinn? pero la idea de que Finn y Quinn ya no estuviesen juntos le agradaba mucho mucho a Rachel, tal vez ese seria el primer paso para que Quinn regresase a su antiguo y verdarero yo, a su adorado anterior yo..  
**- Debe haber alguna forma, por lo pronto entrare al club de porristas para estar más cerca de Fabray e idear así el mejor plan ...**  
-_ Sabes que entres a las porristas solo por eso definitivamente es extraño pero tus razones debes tener y espero algún día puedas tener la confianza necesaria en mi para poder contarme toda la historia, ahora tienes que saber ,no estás sola en eso_  
-** ¿No?**  
-_ No, yo Rachel Berry te ayudare a separar a Finn Hudson de Quinn Fabray, _dijo Rachel con decision, si haria lo que sea. lo que sea por ver a Quinn otra vez  
- ¿**Qué? ¿Es en serio? **  
-_ Créeme, no eres la única que no soporta verlos juntos_  
- **Pero Rachel, no quiero que te compliques la vida**  
- _No, no lo hare, además con eso tu ganas y yo gano_  
-** ¿Que ganas?**  
- _Pues pasar más tiempo contigo, así que, ¿qué dices?_  
- **Tú y yo tenemos que idear el plan para separar a Quinn y Finn, y haremos historia**

Ana abrazaba a Rachel, feliz porque ahora ya no estaba sola en su lucha, ahora tenía una aliada, alguien con quien poder compartir todas las dudas que albergaban su mente, una amiga de hoy, con la cual, tal vez tendría que luchar mañana para poder así existir en el tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola este es el siguiente capítulo y sinceramente no se cuan seguido pueda escribir los demás o hasta donde llegue la historia porque con una máquina del tiempo, el tiempo es infinito y las posibilidades también  
Como siempre gracias por leer :) y gracias por comentar

Cualquier error es culpa del bb :p lo escribi rápido y no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo

Capitulo 4

El día de la audición de porristas había llegado y Ana se encontraba en la fila detrás de cientos de chicas (sin exagerar , la fila era más larga que la de audición para american idol), muchas de las cuales estaban muy nerviosas pues sabían que de eso dependía su vida estudiantil.

Ana no estaba nerviosa, de hecho estaba confiada, sabía que muchas de las chicas que estaban allí no eran realmente competencia para ella. Tenía la rutina, sabía exactamente que mostrar en la audición,e incluso llevaba consigo la música necesaria para impresionar pues tenía que asegurarse de entrar.

Cuando llego el momento, Ana fue llamada al auditorio, donde vio a su Quinn sentada al lado derecho de una rubia de entre cuarenta y cinco a cincuenta años con cabello corto y ropa deportiva, tenía la mirada dura y por las arrugas en su frente se podía concluir que tendía a fruncir el ceño constantemente.

_- López, el que te hayas quitado los implantes, e intentes audicionar para impresionarme no hará por ningún motivo que te considere para ser la capitana de porristas, así que ve con el cirujano y convéncelo para poner los implantes donde estaban porque sinceramente ahora que te veo si los necesitas, siguiente..._

Dicho esto, Quinn empezó a reír tímidamente, y luego se acerco a la entrenadora, diciéndole algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero supuso era la aclaración de que no era Santana López. ¿Que pasaba con esta gente? En fin.

La entrenadora le pidió que mostrara su rutina, lo cual hizo y como era lógico aquí y en cualquier línea de tiempo, impresionó gratamente Quinn Fabray y a la entrenadora.

_- hey no boobs, acércate _dijo la entrenadora a traves de un megafono

¿un megafono? no tenia sentido penso Ana ,ella no estaba sorda y estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia y ademas ¿No boobs se refería a ella?, en serio¿ que pasaba con esta mujer?, ella ni nadie tenía el derecho de tratarla así...

-**¿ no boobs? ¿En serio? yo aun estoy en desarrollo, ¿cual es su excusa? **

No, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, nadie se metía con ella, aunque la verdad había dejado fría a Sue, pues nadie nunca en la historia de la humanidad le había respondido, Quinn miro a Ana y le sonrió, definitivamente esa chica tenía carácter pero no podía creer que se había enfrentado a Sue de esa manera

- _Mira niña, se que eres nueva, y que aun no sabes quién soy, y sinceramente si no fuera por la rutina que acabas de presentar, te hubiese expulsado no solo de esta escuela, si no de todas las escuelas de América y hubiese hecho que te retiren el Green card porque puedo hacer eso y mucho mas, pero debo admitir que me gusto lo suficiente tu rutina, y de entre todos los perdedores que audicionaron hoy, eres la única que vale la pena, así que seré breve. El entrenamiento empieza a las seis am el día lunes, si no estás a la hora, olvídate de estados unidos, ¿está claro?_  
**- con todo respeto entrenadora, ¿es Ud. Consciente que soy americana verdad?**  
-_** mira, tu eres lo que yo digo que eres y no digas mas, ahora vete que estas dejando olor a tacos en mi auditorio.**_

Estúpida vieja racista pensó Ana, ¿que se creía? Pero decidió dejarlo allí, así que le sonrió a la entrenadora y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Tendría que soportar todo eso, tendría que aguantar para poder estar en el equipo de porristas, despues de todo no sería demasiado tiempo.

Salía del vestuario, cuando se encontró con Quinn Fabray, tenía una caja, como en las que se guarda ropa, se veía que la estaba esperando

_- Felicidades Ana, eres la única que paso el día de hoy, y creo que eres la única que se unirá al grupo de porristas este año. Estos son tus uniformes, en total son tres, básicamente tienes que usarlos todos los días, y tienes que usar el cabello recogido como yo, ¿entendido? , el lunes a las seis es el primer entrenamiento, pero te recomiendo llegues antes puesto que la entrenadora espera con un reloj con cronómetro en la mano y créeme que no quieres saber que sucede a los que llegan seis y un segundo._  
-** Muchas gracias, estaré minutos antes de las seis el lunes entonces**, respondió Ana mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida  
-_ Espera, añadió Quinn mientras la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, quiero que sepas que nunca nadie en la historia se había encargado de responderle a la entrenadora, déjame decirte que fue genial_  
**- Gracias**  
- _Pero te agradecería no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor, es difícil lidiar con una Sue molesta, y además pones en riesgo tu estadía aquí y creo que eres una de nuestras mejores, y eso que solo te he visto en la audición, espero ver más el lunes_  
-** Gracias por eso, intentare no contestarle, pero es dificil , mi madre me enseño a defenderme, no puedo dejar que nadie abuse de mi y...**  
**-**_ y lo entiendo_ dijo Quinn mientras se inclinaba para hablarle al oído a Ana, _solo imagina que la entrenadora es un paciente psiquiátrico y no puedes darle la contra entendido? Añadió luego reincorporándose Quinn, y pórtate bien Ana, Sue nos tiene vigiladas, tiene cámaras y micrófonos donde menos lo imaginas, nos vemos._

Sin duda Quinn Fabray había sido mas gentil esta vez con ella, seguro era porque ahora era una de ellas. Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo iba a separarla de Finn Hudson. El plan iba en buen camino.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel la esperaba a la salida del colegio, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios  
-_¡Lo lograste Ana! Te felicito_  
- **Vamos, ambas sabíamos que lo iba a lograr**  
-_ alguien está con el ego muy alto ahora_  
-** tal vez, aunque seamos realistas, en fin no importa ahora, dime como van las cosas de tu lado**  
- _Finn entro al glee club_  
**-¿qué?**  
-_ fue una sorpresa para mí también pero aparentemente el Sr Hudson le escucho cantar y lo convenció aunque no se de que manera_  
**-¿y ahora? Bueno, algo tenemos que hacer, ¿cierto?**  
_- no ves ¡es genial! Finn está en la base de la pirámide social ahora, duele decir esto pero, por mas jugador de football americano que sea, ahora es un miembro del club glee y eso lo ha puesto en mira de tardara en recibir ataques con granizados_  
-** y después de lo que acabas de decir ¿quieres que sea parte de tu club también?**  
_- no estamos hablando de eso, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta! ¿Tú crees que Quinn va a soportar eso? Obviamente no, así que de lo mas probable es que vayan a terminar su relación_  
-** ¿Que no? Rachel no puede ser así, te dije que era Finn el que tenía que terminar con Quinn no al revés**  
- _¿Cual es la diferencia? El orden de los factores no altera el producto y así además Quinn no se vera tan afectada_  
-** ¡NO! ¿No te das cuenta? Si es así ,Finn le va a guardar resentimiento a Quinn por siempre y Quinn no va a cambiar y va a seguir siendo la HBIC como lo es hasta ahora**  
_- Bueno lo ultimo tal vez tenga sentido, pero no sé, no sé qué podemos hacer Yo no fui la que pidió que Finn estuviera con nosotros, ¡el sr Shuester tan solo se apareció con el allí!_  
-** ya pensare en que hacer tenemos el fin de semana, te veo el lunes Rachel y siento haberme exaltado, nos vemos**

¿Así fue como paso? ¿Quinn dejo a Finn Hudson porque este se unió al glee club? Demonios, no tenia que sentir empatía por él, pero eso fue un poco bajo por parte de Quinn

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran quince minutos antes de las seis de la mañana cuando Ana llego al auditorio de la escuela, no se sorprendió al ver ya a la mayoría de chicas allí, entre ellas Santana y su rubia amiga con problemas de vision, estaban haciendo estiramientos y se veían muy cercanas, demasiado cercanas para su gusto.

-_ Bienvenida a tu primera práctica, ven conmigo_ dijo Quinn mientras le tomaba del brazo  
Se paro al centro del auditorio y llamo la atención de todos los presentes  
- _Compañeros, tengo el gusto de presentarles a Ana Quintana, ella es la única que paso la audición este año y déjenme decirles que no solo yo pero Sue Sylvester quedamos impresionadas con su rutina, así que por favor palmas de bienvenida para ella y a ti bienvenida Ana a la familia, pueden seguir con el entrenamiento_ dijo cuando las palmas bajaron  
**- ¿no debiste esperar a que Sylvester me presentara?**  
- _y lo hará, solo quería que tuvieras una bienvenida de verdad_ dijo Quinn sonriendo  
-** está bien, eso quiere decir que tendré que ignorar muchas palabras de Sue esta mañana**  
-_ Olvida lo que no ha pasado aun y acompáñame a estirar ¿si?_  
-** ¿No debe Sue iniciar el entrenamiento?**  
-_ La jefa de porristas aquí soy yo, ella me dio la facultad de iniciar el entrenamiento_  
- **ok entendido jefa , no quiero que te enfades conmigo porque algo me dice que será peor que cuando lo hace Sue**  
_- No sé si sentirme elogiada u ofendida por eso..._  
**-¿Y qué tipo de ejercicios de estiramiento realizas tú?**

La práctica fue relativamente tranquila, pero Ana noto con molestia la cercanía entre la otra rubia y Santana, así que mientras salían de los vestidores le pregunto a Quinn si ellas siempre eran así

_-¿Brittany y Santana? Si son así, siempre están juntas,desde que Brittany llego. Ellas son mis mejores amigas, pero a veces están tan en su mundo que siento que sin querer me apartan_  
**- Siento eso, pero bueno tienes al menos quinientas personas que quieren ser tus amigos y a tu novio Finn Hudson ¿no?, me entere que ahora está en el glee club, felicidades**  
_- ¿Estas siendo sarcástica conmigo?_  
**-¿a qué te refieres?**  
_- el glee club es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona_  
**-¿en serio? Pero de donde yo vengo ir al glee club era algo genial, era algo como ser una súper estrella**  
-_ ¿que si? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Una granja?_  
- **de Nueva York**  
_-¿DE NUEVA YORK? ¿Y qué haces aquí?_  
- **no puedo decirte, es una misión secreta** dijo Ana con una sonrisa, **pero algún día lo sabrás, si todo sale bien, en algunos años**  
- _eso no tiene sentido_  
-** lo que no tiene sentido es porque no aprecian el glee club aquí**  
-_ es porque son un grupo de perdedores_  
**- Exacto Quinn! Entonces ¿que pasaría si todos los miembros del glee club fuesen porristas o jugadores? El club tendría otro nivel ¿no crees?**  
-_ Pues tendría sentido, ¿tienes una idea?_  
_-_** ¿por que no nos unimos al glee club Quinn?**  
- _¿que?_  
**- vamos ¿quien más influyente que tú? Finn ya dio el primer paso, puedes apoyarlo de esa manera**  
- _Te ha mandado Berry ¿verdad?_  
-** tal vez... Pero ¿que dices? Sabes a Rachel le haría feliz que estuvieses allí con ella**  
-_ Y eso a mí me importa porque..._  
-** No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes pero creo debes saber que ella te admira bastante**  
- _todos lo hacen_  
-**¿Por que eres así? Tu eres más madura que esto**  
- _TU NO ME CONOCES..._  
**- TU NO SABES...cierto no te conozco, solo te pareces mucho a alguien a quien solía conocer, admirar. Tu, eres solo un fantasma de ella, estoy decepcionada y no sé porque te digo esto, pero aun tengo esperanza en ti, porque sé que tu eres más que esto, que es solo una careta y que tienes miedo, Rachel piensa lo mismo, así que si lo decides te veo más tarde en el glee club, si no te veré de todas maneras mañana antes de las seis, pero no esperes que sonría.**

- Hey Quinn ¿que paso? ¿Te estaba molestando? pregunto Santana  
- _No solo estábamos hablando, me dijo que Finn está en el glee club_  
- ¿está en el glee club? Vaya, Berry estará feliz con eso, a ella le gusta Finn ¿no? Y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a terminar con Finn?  
-_ No, tengo una idea mejor, iré al glee club_  
- ¿QUE? ¡¿Estas loca? Como si Sue te fuese a dejar, eso no pasara nunca...  
_- Podemos hablar con ella, decirle que es un plan para destruir un glee club desde dentro, lo cual no sería una mala idea_  
- ¿Podemos? No, no Quinn, no me metas en esto  
- _Vamos Sanny, tu siempre me apoyas , bueno lo hacias hasta que llego Brittany, ahora no haces más que pasar tiempo con ella, es decir, prácticamente no te vi en todas las vacaciones de verano, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas ¿porque?, esta es nuestra oportunidad de estar juntas Sanny, te extraño mucho_  
- Yo también te extraño Quinn, ay solo tú y Brittany pueden hacerme hacer este tipo de cosas, iré contigo a hablar con Sue para audicionar al glee club  
-_ Gracias Santana, te adoro_  
- Yo también pequeña Quinn, yo también

Esa tarde las sonrisas de Ana y Rachel no pudieron ser mas grandes cuando vieron entrar a Quinn por la puerta de salón de coros junto a ... Santana, la sonrisa de Ana se hizo más grande, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Santana y Quinn juntas, sin la otra rubia que siempre acompañaba a Santana, y veía que Quinn tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro también cuando la encontró luego de buscarla con la mirada.  
**- Bienvenida Quinn**, le dijo Ana mientras le daba un abrazo  
- _Gracias Ana_ respondió Quinn correspondiendo el abrazo de Ana

Luego vio a Santana que estaba allí queria abrazarla por primera vez, saber que se sentia, decirle mama aunque eso no tenia sentido porque a lo mucho tenia un par de años mas que ella, pero no podía, no podía abrazarla, no podia decirle nada, tenía miedo, sabia como era Santana (le había quedado claro luego del primer día de clases) y sabia que si la rechazaba o le decia cualquier cosa se iba a desmoronar y probablemente a perder la oportunidad de establecer contacto con ella  
**- Bienvenida Santana **dijo Ana, a lo que Santana respondio asintiendo la cabeza  
- ¿Y por qué no hay bienvenida personalizada para nosotros? Dijo un jugador de football  
**- Esa se las tiene que dar Finn que él fue el que los invito, de acuerdo, ahora, Sr Shuester puede indicarnos que hacer**  
- Para empezar no puedo ocultar la emoción, empezamos con una sola persona y ahora somos casi veinte en este salón, gracias a Finn por haber convocado a la mayoría de deportistas y a Ana  
**- en realidad Sr Shuester, es obra de Rachel, ella nunca perdió la esperanza**  
- Eso es cierto, ahora fuertes palmas para todos y empecemos con el tema de hoy: nuevos comienzos

Quinn no había decepcionado a Ana, y había venido con Santana, ¿que podía ser mejor que eso? tal vez podia hablar con Santana y establecer una relacion con ella!  
_- hey Ana, ya sabes, mañana antes de las seis y mas te vale que traigas una sonrisa más grande que esa_ dijo Quinn  
-** por supuesto capitana **respondio Ana con una sonrisa**  
**

Iba saliendo, después de un día espectacular cuando otra rubia detuvo su camino  
- Se que no eres de este tiempo, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que quieres y quien te mando hasta aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas tardes!, disculpen la demora con esta historia, es que tenia varias cosas por hacer y.. en fin, se que no tengo disculpas, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. xoxox y gracias por los comentarios

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ana estaba sorprendida ciertamente eso no era lo que esperaba, Brittany allí de pie frente a ella lanzando una pregunta de ese calibre, pero era lo que estaba sucediendo y no entendía aun como era posible que algo así sucediera, era algo tan surrealista. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, disimular

- **Disculpa, creo que te has confundido, como la vez pasada, cuando pensaste que era Santana...**  
- No es así, esa vez si te confundí, pero sé que tú no eres de aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte, puedes confiar en mí, yo también soy una viajera en el tiempo  
- **Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno ¿verdad?**  
- Me lo dirás a mí, puedo parecer tonta pero no lo soy, solo aprovecho el hecho de que los demás crean que lo soy para poder decir lo que pienso sin consecuencias graves  
-** Es interesante, básicamente me acabas de decir que eres manipuladora**  
-puede que sí, ahora dime de dónde eres y que haces aquí  
-**ese no es asunto tuyo, solo no interfieras en mi camino y yo no interferiré en el tuyo**  
-pero el punto es que ya lo hiciste, ¿que es lo que quieres con Santana?  
-** No quiero nada con ella**  
-sabes que cambiar los hechos del pasado puede ser peligroso  
-**puedes destruir tu futuro y luego no tener a donde regresar, si lo se**  
-entonces si viajaste en el tiempo  
-** ¿que es lo que quieres?** presunto Ana con fastidio  
- ¿el Dr. Motta es quien te está ayudando?  
-** el me ayudo desde el futuro para que viniera a esta época si a eso te refieres**  
-necesito que me lleves con el  
**-¿tu vienes también del futuro? ¿Por qué viniste?**  
- Llévame con el Dr. Motta  
-** y si no quiero ¿qué?**  
- mira esto no es un juego, y es más serio de lo que parece  
-**dame una buena razón**  
-Llévame con el Dr. Motta y hablamos allá, ¿de acuerdo?  
**- está bien, vamos, pero que conste es mas por mi curiosidad que por voluntad propia**  
-lo tendré en cuenta

Santana veía como ambas chicas se alejaban y no le gustaba nada como eso se sentía.

Al llegar a casa, Ana le anuncio al Dr. Motta que este tenía una visita  
- es un placer para mi conocerlo personalmente Dr. Motta, soy una admiradora de su trabajo desde que tengo uso de razón  
-_ ¿a qué debo su visita?_  
- mi nombre es Brittany Pierce, del año 2065  
_- y ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?_  
- Principalmente conocerlo y evitar que sucedieran algunas tragedias familiares...  
_- Sabes del peligro de cambiar el pasado ¿cierto?_  
-Ese es el problema, no puedo regresar a mi tiempo porque no existe ya el año 2065  
- **¿Qué?** Inquirió esta vez Ana  
- Al principio, continuo Brittany ignorando a Ana, pensé que no tenia combustible suficiente, pero lo conseguí e incluso conseguí suficiente uranio, pero simplemente no sucedía nada, y decía simplemente" no encontrado", ha ocurrido lo que mas temía y no puedo regresar a mi tiempo, estoy atascada, he estado así ya buen tiempo y haga lo que haga no logro cambiar el hecho, no sé qué es lo que pueda haber pasado para no poder regresar, que ha cambiado, que he cambiado o si la cantidad de viajes en el tiempo que están habiendo tengan algo que ver…  
-** ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!** Exclamo Ana,** tengo que regresar a mi tiempo se lo prometí a mi madre, Dr. Motta disculpe, pero regresare a casa esta misma noche y...**  
- Ana, yo… dijo Brittany con voz baja, tal vez haya tomado todo el combustible de tu máquina del tiempo para poder probar la hipótesis de que tal vez no podía viajar porque no tenía el combustible suficiente y...  
- **¿Que tú qué? ¡TE VOY A MATAR!** Grito Ana  
- _Chicas, chicas cálmense, está realmente es una situación grave, la continuidad del tiempo se está viendo afectada, tenemos que encontrar la causa del porque Brittany no puede regresar al futuro, a la larga eso también te afectara a ti Ana. Necesitamos ver hasta qué año en el futuro es posible viajar, necesito unos días para poder conseguir nuevo combustible ¿está bien? Hasta entonces traten de no alterar mucho las cosas_  
- Dr. Motta ¿cree que me pueda quedar con usted y con Ana? Quiero ver todo más de cerca  
- _No hay problema Brittany hay habitaciones más que suficientes para eso, Ana lleva a Brittany a alguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes que hay por favor_  
-** Esta bien Dr. Motta** respondió Ana con desgano

Una vez que Brittany se acomodo en la habitación le pidió a Ana que se quedase para poder hablar  
Brittany no era tan mala como pensaba, mucho menos era tonta. Si era infortunada la manera en que se habían conocido, pero todo pasaba por algo  
- ¿Tú eres hija o nieta de Santana? Pregunto Brittany  
-** ¿Disculpa?**  
- Te pareces mucho a ella físicamente  
-**podría ser un clon maligno**  
- jajajaja eres su hija ¿cierto? Y ¿que es lo que haces aquí? ¿Querías ver cómo era Sanny a tu edad?  
- **Quería conocerla, quería… quería evitar que ella muriera**  
- hay cosas en las que no podemos interferir Ana, por algo siempre pasan las cosas, por más doloroso que sea algo todo tiene un porque  
-** tu ¿por qué estas junto a ella en todo momento?**  
-Es algo que no planee, no pensé jamás conocerla así, no pensé enamorarme de ella...

Esto último sorprendió a Ana, ciertamente eso lo sospechaba, pero no esperaba esa confesión  
- **pero Brittany, tú has dicho que no podemos cambiar el pasado, ¿eres consciente que estas poniendo en riesgo mi propia existencia por el solo hecho de enamorarte de mi madre?**  
- No lo esperaba, Ana, simplemente paso y por algo pasa todo, por algo has llegado tu a este tiempo también, pudiste haber escogido otro año, pero elegiste este y ahora nos hemos encontrado allí  
- **Tienes que dejar a mi madre, ella tiene que estar, ella tiene que estar con Quinn!**  
- Con Quinn? Y ¿qué hay de tu padre? o es que algo malo le hizo  
-** Quinn es mi otra madre**  
- Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Jajajajajajajajaja eso es imposible Ana, es un mundo lo suficientemente paralelo como para ser real, Quinn nunca será gay, mucho menos con Santana  
-**Pero es verdad, ella es mi otra madre y amaba mucho a Santana, Santana murió porque Hudson murió y...**  
- Querida Ana, te diré esto una vez, si Santana murió porque Hudson murió, porque no viajaste a evitar la muerte de Hudson y ¡listo!  
-** porque no es tan simple como eso**  
- estas muchos años antes de lo que necesitabas Ana, no es coincidencia, el Dr. Motta sabe algo que nosotras no y por ello nos ha traído hasta este año en específico

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Santana estaba sobre su cama una vez más, echarse y pensar era algo que se estaba volviendo rutinario, y Brittany era la razón de eso en el 99.9% de los casos. ¿Por qué Brittany se habría ido con la nueva porrista? ¿De qué podían hablar ellas dos? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que se hubiesen ido juntas? Y ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para evitarlo? Y ¿si Brittany ya no la quería, si quería irse con la chica nueva (que era parecida a ella)?, ¿si todo esto era un castigo por no aceptarse como es? Tendría que hacerlo, tendría que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos si quería de verdad a Brittany, pero lo cierto era que ni ella misma sabía bien lo que quería. El sueño fue haciendo cada vez más pesadas sus pestañas y cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño donde todo era más tranquilo, un sueño en el tiempo antes que Brittany llegase a su vida y se la complicara como en este caso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quinn Fabray se sentía feliz. Era raro, habían pocas cosas en la vida que le causaban felicidad, sin embargo, ver la sonrisa que había causado en Ana al haber ingresado al glee club era algo que le hacia sonreír sin sentido aparente. No tenia lógica, esta chica recién había llegado a la escuela y ya estaba rompiendo su coraza, estaba haciendo que ella, Quinn Fabray, se uniese al grupo de perdedores de la escuela solo porque sabía que eso haría feliz a Ana. Y era raro, porque nunca le había importado lo que otra persona pudiese sentir, en su lista de prioridades siempre estaba ella y solo ella, sin embargo había algo en Ana, algo que le hacía sentir como si la tuviese que proteger, como si su alegría fuese muy importante para ella. Eran sentimientos complejos y le asustaban. Mucho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel soñaba feliz, su vida iba mejorando para bien. Quinn estaba en el glee club, de hecho el glee club estaba ya completo y todo gracias a Ana. Ahora tenía que separar a Finn de Quinn Fabray, sin importar como, se lo había prometido a Ana, y era algo que pensaba cumplir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Ana y Brittany llegaron juntas al entrenamiento de porristas. Esto llamo la atención, no solo de Santana, sino también de Quinn, que no sabia como era que se habían vuelto amigas de la noche a la mañana.

- Buen día Ana, saludo Quinn con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

**- Buen día capitana, ¿puedo empezar con el calentamiento?** Respondió Ana con una sonrisa igual a la de Quinn en el rostro

- Pues claro, para eso estamos. ¿has venido con Brittany?

**- Si, ella se ha quedado en casa ayer en la noche, resulta que somos familiares lejanos y aprovecho para hacer una visita**

- Pues deben ser muy lejanos pues no se parecen en nada …

**- A decir verdad**, dijo Ana en un susurro, **creo que Brittany es adoptada…**

- Interesante

**- Pero son solo detalles, igual somos familia, creo que se va a tener que quedar un tiempo en mi casa**

- Bueno cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

**- Claro que si capitana, ahora mejor a entrenar, que sino la entrenadora más dulce del mundo nos va a matar**

oooooooooooooo**  
**

En el otro lado del campo, sin embargo, la conversación no había sido tan amistosa como la que Ana y Quinn habían llevado. Santana estaba furiosa y furiosa era poco, apenas había visto a Brittany, le había jalado del brazo y llevado hacia un costado

_- se puede saber ¿ que es lo que haces con la nueva porrista?_

- ¿con Ana? Pues vine con ella porque me quede a dormir en su casa

_- ¿te acostaste con ella?_ Dijo Santana en un grito silencioso, sin duda le había afectado, ¿ que había sido para Brittany entonces? Acaso ¿asi se acostaba con todas las chicas de las escuela?

- ¿Qué? No! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso Santana? No es eso, es solo que ella sabe

_- ¿ella sabe?_

- No se si te lo debería decir Santana, no se si pudiese eso interferir en lo que esta pasando

_- ¿ esperas que crea que ella también es una viajera en el tiempo?_

- No se si espero que lo creas, pero es verdad, por algún motivo estamos llegando todos a esta época, es como si tuviésemos que evitar algo. Ella me llevo con Motta, me quede hablando con el ayer y me he quedado en su casa para espiarle

_- Entonces es en serio, pero ¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí?_

- Creo que al principio lo mismo que yo, quiso conocer a alguien del pasado o evitar una desgracia, le pidió ayuda al Dr. Motta, y este por algún motivo, la envió a este año

_- ¿Crees que ella sospeche algo? ¿Crees que también este espiando a Motta?_

- No lo creo, ella parece estar muy concentrada en su misión, dijo Brittany mientras miraba como Ana le sonreía a Quinn Fabray, de todos modos creo que es peligrosa, no podemos confiar en nadie.

_- ¿y si es una víctima como tú? Mírala, definitivamente esta en otra cosa_

- Ahora solo interesa solucionar el problema del tiempo y descubrir el porque Motta nos ha traido hasta aquí, ¿estas conmigo o no?

_- Pobre niña, dijo Santana mirando con lastima a Ana, definitivamente no sabe en lo que se ha metido_

_ooooo  
_

_final de cap ¿ q les parecio? ¿ lo debo continuar o lo dejo asi y me dedico a otra cosa? gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. abrazos  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Buenas tardes, perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, el ultimo de ellos tuvo muchos review y bueno eso influyo en que mandara a volar a mis parciales y me pusiera a escribir. Un poco de enredos...y tratare de escribir mas seguido :) xoxo_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

El día iba pasando tan lento que se podía ver el aire, bueno tal vez decir eso es exagerado, pero a decir verdad Brittany estaba impaciente, tenía algo que hacer y lo tenía que hacer pronto pues cada segundo que pasaba podía en peligro el existir del tiempo y por ende acabaría con todo el motivo del porqué de su misión.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había mudado con el Dr Motta y Ana. Vivir con ellos le incomodaba pues no podía dormir bien, ninguno de los dos era de fiar por lo que tenía que dormir siempre con un ojo abierto, pero tenía una misión y la tenía que cumplir, por más difícil que pareciera. Era casi el día.

Aquella mañana Brittany acudió al entrenamiento, si bien vivía con Ana era claro que el sentimiento de desconfianza era mutuo pues Ana se despertaba media hora más temprano con tal de ir por su cuenta a la escuela, veía como una vez más Ana estaba junto a Quinn realizando los estiramientos, Santana por otro lado miraba de reojo la interacción, no era muy común ver a Quinn tan cercana a otra persona, salvo con ella, solo con ella antes de Brittany, y bueno después de todo no le podía reclamar a Quinn nada ella la había dejado.

Luego de entrenamiento, las porristas se fueron a las duchas, fue en el momento en que Ana y Quinn se separaron cuando Brittany aprovecho la oportunidad de abordar a Quinn.  
- _¿Quinn no crees que estas un poco pesada para la rutina? Me parece que has subido un poco de peso,_ exclamo Brittany intentando un tono inocente

Había dicho las palabras perfectas, pues la cara de la rubia inmediatamente se transformó, recuerdos de su no tan gloriosa transición niñez-adolescencia temprana vinieron a la mente, Lucy Caboosy...

-**¿ por qué dices eso Brittany?** Pregunto Quinn tratando de no sonar preocupada  
-_ No lo sé, antes te veía con más agilidad, ahora te noto más lenta, no sé si soy yo o solo es idea mía, en fin voy avanzando a clases, tu deberías hacer lo mismo._  
Eso fue suficiente, la idea ya estaba sembrada en la mente de Quinn y demoraría mucho en salir. Brittany había logrado su cometido.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Quinn no comió en la cafetería ese día, la preocupación le agobiaba. Finn no apoyaba, es decir, quería salir sí, pero quería comer también y comer no estaba en la lista, no en la suya de todos modos. Exactamente no supo cómo, pero acabo con Puck, una charla divertida, unos cuantos piropos, el que Puck le dijera que era linda y sobretodo que le dijera que no estaba gorda basto para que cometiera una de las peores decisiones de su vida, perder su virginidad con Puck...  
No fue algo placentero, doloroso debería ser el adjetivo que mejor calza, pero luego de eso tomo conciencia y se dio cuenta que eso había sido un error. Así que decidió olvidarlo. Eso nunca había pasado .Después de todo cuando termino Puck se fue sin decir nada. Nunca se había sentido tan usada.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Santana estaba celosa, Brittany vivía ahora en casa del Dr Motta y pasaba menos tiempo con ella, sabía que era necesario, sabía que era parte del plan, pero parte de ella temía que la rubia pudiese encariñarse con Ana, como al parecer Quinn Fabray lo había hecho.  
Había cientos de preguntas en su mente, a decir verdad desde la tarde de verano en que conoció a Brittany todo había sido cuestionable. Si no hubiese sido porque vio a la nave llegar con sus propios ojos, no hubiese creído que Brittany llegase de otro tiempo. Un milagro, pues de todos los lugares posibles del planeta, Brittany había llegado al patio de su casa, en el momento que ella le daba forma a las nubes.  
Ahora, esta otra chica, Ana había llegado de otro tiempo así como Brittany había llegado al suyo, y tenía miedo de eso, tenía miedo porque sabía que realmente Ana era parecida a ella, estaba asustada porque Ana podría estar relacionada a ella, había algo en ella, pero era algo que no quería descubrir, no podía, esa chica estaba con el Dr Motta y nada bueno podía venir de esa relación. No con todo lo que el Dr Motta haría después...no ahora.  
Por ello Santana no podía más que guardar su distancia, observar la cercana interacción entre Quinn y Ana, y preguntarse a su vez que interés podría tener Ana en Quinn y por qué su cercanía. Y rogar que esa chica no tuviese nada que ver con ella, pues una cosa así no podría soportarla.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

El tiempo seguía pasando, Ana tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía que era, pero sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar en cualquier momento.

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Brittany se había mudado con ellos, y aun no lograba tener el combustible necesario para poder regresar a su tiempo. Si bien vivían juntas, la interacción con Brittany era mínima, si podían no hablaban. No le caía bien la rubia, tal vez inconscientemente la culpaba por el rechazo que sentía Santana hacia ella.  
Rechazo, no entendía el porqué, ella no había hecho nada como para causar esa emoción, en el fondo le dolía que su madre le tratara así. Pero luego después de todo su madre, su madre era Quinn. De Santana solo tenía la cara y una historia que pedía venganza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Cuando Quinn empezó a sentir náuseas en las mañanas, primero pensó que era algo que le había caído mal. Cuando comenzó a notar los olores con más fuerza, pensó que simplemente había desarrollado sus sentidos. Cuando su periodo no llego en el momento adecuado ato cabos y supo que algo andaba mal pero no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿verdad?...Pues al parecer si la tenía y el pequeño instrumento que sostenía lo indicaba. Estaba embarazada, estaba embarazada de Puck, estaba embarazada de Puck siendo la presidenta del club de celibato, estaba embarazada de Puck siendo presidenta del club de celibato e hija de uno de los hombres más conservadores de Lima. Estaba arruinada, y para colmo, ahora si iba a aumentar de peso.  
En otras circunstancias hubiera llamado a Santana para pedirle ayuda, era su mejor amiga, aunque aparentemente el sentimiento no era mutuo, pero no podía, porque Santana y Puck estuvieron saliendo esporádicamente y no podría decirle algo como: "lo siento un día me sentí gorda y me acosté con Puck porque me dijo que no lo estaba y ahora estoy embarazada"...Así que pensó en la persona más cercana a ella ahora, la que más le causaba dulzura y confianza, Ana.  
Un lado de si estaba tenso antes de llamar a la joven porrista, tenía miedo de decepcionarla, era algo que no tenía sentido en ese momento pero tal vez algún día lo haría.  
Cuando Ana recibió la llamada de Quinn tuvo un mal presentimiento, Quinn no era la de siempre, así que pidió permiso al Dr Motta y salió corriendo a casa de su futura madre en medio de la noche.  
Quinn estaba sentada en el pórtico, esperándola, apenas llego le hizo una señal de silencio, le tomo de la mano y la hizo entrar en perfecto sigilo hasta su cuarto. No fue hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella que Quinn le dijo a Ana: **Ana sé que recién nos conocemos de comienzo de año pero, tengo que decirte tengo mucha confianza hacia ti, es como si te conociera y la verdad necesito decirle esto a alguien**.  
- _¿qué es lo que sucede?,_ pregunto Ana intentando sonar calmada  
-** Ana ,estoy embarazada**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dr. Motta, Ana está en la casa con Quinn, creo que le esta diciendo lo de su embarazo.

-** Gracias por la información Rachel, estoy seguro que todo ahora saldrá como lo planeado…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ana estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco que decir, con dificultad recordaba como respirar. ¿Era algo que tenía que pasar? Su madre nunca le había mencionado algo así, nunca le había dicho que tenía un hermano o hermana. ¿Había su llegada a este tiempo alterado las cosas de alguna manera para que sucediera esto? ¿Ella era culpable? ¿Ponía esto su existencia en peligro?

**- ¿estas segura Quinn?** Pregunto Ana, no se le ocurría que más preguntar, en ese momento

_- Si Ana, he realizado cinco diferentes test de embarazo y todos dieron positivo…_

**- A veces por diferentes motivos el test de embarazo sale positivo cuando uno no lo está…de todas maneras tenemos que ir al médico para ver cómo está él bebe. ¿Es él bebe de Finn?** Añadió Ana, rezando no fuera así, porque una cosa así no haría más que unirlos, unirlos por toda la vida…

-_ Pues…él bebe, él bebe no…_y Quinn pensó en decirle a Ana la verdad, que él bebe era de Puck, que en un momento de descontrol se había acostado con él , pero ¿que futuro tendría ella con Puck? ¿qué dirían los demás si se enterasen iba a tener un bebe del mejor amigo de su enamorado? Y no cualquier mujer, si no la capitana del club de castidad…

**- ¿es o no es de Finn?** Pregunto Ana alzando la voz, la desesperación estaba sacando lo peor de ella

_- Sí, es de Finn, por supuesto, él es mi enamorado y…_

**- Pensé que estabas en el club de castidad, tu siempre me has dicho que lo mejor es esperar hasta el matrimonio y**…entonces Ana se dio cuenta del error, si, Quinn su madre siempre le había dicho eso, esta Quinn en cambio

_- ¿Yo te he dicho eso_? Pregunto Quinn con duda, no recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de conversación con Ana, de hecho de lo único que hablaban era del entrenamiento de porristas y glee…

**- Pues, bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora, tenemos que ir al médico para que vea al bebe y a ti también, luego le tienes que decir a Finn y a tus padres del bebe. ¿lo vas a tener verdad**? Cuestiono Ana

-_ Yo, no lo sé Ana, tengo miedo, ¿te imaginas que van a decir mis padres? Me van a botar de aquí, y ¿si Finn no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?,_ y de pronto Quinn se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, llorar toda la pena y preocupación que tenía dentro…

**- Todo va a estar bien Quinn, dijo Ana mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos, yo te voy a ayudar, puedes contar conmigo, si deseas yo te acompaño para que hables con Finn y …**

_- Ana, te, ¿te puedes quedar esta noche a dormir conmigo? no quiero estar sola_

**- No te preocupes, llamare a casa y diré que me quedare aquí, estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites, somos un equipo** dijo Ana, recordando como su madre siempre le decía eso cuando tenían que afrontar una situación difícil.

Quinn sonrió, y volvió a abrazar a Ana, al menos sabía que no importaba que pasase, ella no estaría sola. Ahora solo faltaba decirle a Finn del bebe y ver que podría inventarle para que aceptara al bebe como suyo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Brittany se había aparecido una vez más en la casa de Santana para pasar la noche con ella. No era algo que hiciera todos los días, pero siempre que podía lo hacía y es que cada día se sentía más apegada a la morena. Sabía que no era correcto, que era algo que debía evitar, que no había llegado hasta allí para eso, pero, nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había sentido querida.

Brittany recordaba cuando era niña, sus padres paraban siempre en su mundo, de hecho tenían buenos motivos, el mundo se caía a pedazos y ellos intentaban evitarlo. Le daban libros, cuentos, historias de delfines y unicornios para que Brittany no viera la desgracia que ocurría en la Tierra, para que creara un mundo también, para que tuviera fe, después de todo ella era la última esperanza, ella tenía una misión… cuando la cumpliera volvería a su tiempo y cuando llegase podría ser una chica de quince años común y corriente como las demás y podría hacer todas las cosas que una chica de su edad podría hacer, podría disfrutar de sus padres, podría salir de su casa, tener amigos, ir a la escuela, tener agua para hacer lo que quisiera, aire puro que respirar y libertad de elegir quien los iba a gobernar, y de pronto se daba cuenta que por más que le gustara Santana, por más que se estuviera enamorando de ella, no podía, no debía dar más , porque sería egoísta, por que algún día se iría y no podría llevársela… pero al estar entre los brazos de Santana, su corazón callaba la voz que le decía a su mente se separara de Santana, su corazón le decía que ella le pertenecía a Santana, que ella era de Santana, a quien se había entregado. Por quien podría ser egoísta y mandar al demonio la misión.

Santana tenía a Brittany entre sus brazos, dormir con ella era lo mejor que podía pasar, tenía miedo porque estaba desarrollando sentimientos frente a ella, se estaba enamorando y sabia, sabía que tarde o temprano la perdería porque ella no pertenecía allí. Pero ella sin Brittany iba a enloquecer, ¿qué sentido iba a tener su vida? Si Brittany se iba, ella se iría con ella, tal vez en el futuro serían más tolerantes, tal vez en el futuro podrían demostrar su amor sin tener temor al que dirán. Si Brittany se iba, se iría ella también, después de todo nada de lo que tenía en Lima valía para quedarse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Ana y Quinn llegaron temprano a la escuela, Ana insistió en que Quinn no hiciera el entrenamiento pues las piruetas que iban a entrenar eran peligrosas y podía caer y hacerle daño al bebe. Quinn sonreía, toda esta mañana Ana había estado tras ella, para que tome el desayuno, tome líquido, y ahora no haga ejercicio extenuante. La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció cuando vio a Finn llegar junto al hobbit aka Rachel Berry.

Quinn se acercó a Finn y le dijo que tenían que hablar. Rachel sonrió y se acercó a saludar a Ana, no tenían una conversación hacía tiempo y realmente le empezaba a extrañar.

La situación de Rachel era un poco complicada, había muchas cosas que quería hacer, como hablar con Ana y ayudarla a escapar y había muchas cosas que debía hacer cómo seguir de cerca los movimientos de Quinn e informarlos a el Dr., Motta. El endemoniado doctor Motta que ahora la tenía en sus manos.

La vida de Rachel no era color de rosa ni mucho menos, ella había sido creada específicamente para cumplir una misión. Vigilar. Con certeza no sabía quiénes eran sus padres ni porque ni como había llegado hasta donde vivía, pero vivía con dos otros servidores de Motta desde que tenía uso de razón y había estado entrenada para observar. Luego se descubrió que tenía un don. El don del canto. A Motta le encantaba la voz de Rachel y era debido a su voz que Rachel había tenido diversas libertades. Así fue como Rachel aprendió a amar su voz y descubrió que esa sería su boleto a la libertad. Ademas el glee club era el único lugar en la escuela donde no era tratada como una perdedora.

Era extraño, ¿Por qué el Dr. Motta estaba tan interesado en Quinn? ¿Por qué educar a alguien para que la vigilase? Recordaba la primera vez que habia visto en persona a Quinn cuando era pequeña, como se habían hecho amigas, como habia visto que la vida de Quinn era complicada y que a pesar de ello trataba de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro y como sentia que la traicionaba cada vez que le contaba lo que Quinn hacia al Dr. Motta. Durante todo ese tiempo, un sentimiento de admiración hacia Quinn creció. Y es que en cada aspecto Quinn era perfecta, ¿Quién no querría ser como ella? ¿Qué hacía a Quinn tan especial? Pero al parecer Quinn se había dado cuenta de esto y se había ido alejando poco a poco de ella, la habia perdido…

Y frente a ella estaba ahora Ana, quien ahora vivía con el Dr., Motta y estaba casi segura era otra "vigilante" para Quinn, ya que al parecer ella no era suficiente…, esto hacia que sintiese simpatía por Ana porque seguramente Ana estaba en una condición igual a la suya.

Ana era diferente a ella, se veía siempre centrada y tenía odio hacia Finn Hudson, y quería separarlo de Quinn, ¿era acaso algo que el Dr. Motta le había ordenado? ¿A qué se debía?, no lo sabía pero la chica se tomaba en serio su misión. Ahora por ejemplo su mirada trataba de fulminar a Hudson sin éxito.

Finn Hudson no era de su agrado tampoco, habia algo en el que no le gustaba y no lograba saber que era, al principio pensaba que era por el hecho que era novio de Quinn pero no, no era eso. Lo cierto es que todos en la escuela pensaban que estaba enamorada de Finn (aparentemente el mismo Finn pensaba lo mismo) , pero no era asi, despues de todo no tenia tiempo para eso, ella no tenia ese derecho, ella no era como las demás. Ella era como Ana.

Tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Ana, queria saber exactamente que hacia, saber si era como ella, pero era un riesgo y¿ si era una espia y le informaba al Dr. Motta lo que le decia?. Ademas el Dr Motta no le habia dicho lo del embarazo de Quinn a pesar que se habia enterado antes por ella, de hecho la reacción que vio en Ana fue la de genuina sorpresa y preocupación. Ademas se veia que era muy apregada a Quinn, tal vez todos eran asi, es que era imposible no querer a Quinn, era como no amar al sol o al chocolate.

Y Ana estaba frente a ella, mientras que Quinn se llevaba a un lado a Finn para decirle lo de su embarazo seguramente. No entendia porque Quinn queria que Finn fuese el padre de su hija. Si Rachel habia escuchado la conversación entre Ana y Quinn, pero ella sabia la verdad , ella sabia que Quinn se habia acostado solo con Noah Puckerman, total su trabajo era ese, saber todo lo que Quinn hacia y porque. Y sabia del porque tambien se habia acostado con Noah y se preguntaba ¿porque Brittany habia hecho algo asi? O era un comportamiento normal entre porristas? Igual lo hecho estaba hecho y al parecer las noticias del embarazo de Quinn habían sido del agrado del Dr Motta, lo cual le parecio mas que extraño… ¿es que acaso ese hombre era un pedófilo o algo as? Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo de solo pensar eso.

- Ana necesito hablar contigo dijo Rachel

- **Si dime Rachel, **

- aquí no, tiene que ser en privado, nos pueden escuchar

-** Ahora no puedo dejar a Quinn, esta en un momento importante y…**

- Ana, le dijo Rachel susurrando al oído se lo del embarazo de Rachel, necesito hablar contigo sobre eso justamente.

- **¿ QUE?** grito a Ana para luego sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado cuando noto que todos los estudiantes la miraban…. **Perdón Rachel** añadio, **esta bien tu dime donde y cuando**

- Espero por ti a la salida de la escuela en el salón de coro, asegúrate que nadie te siga

**- Esta bien, nos vemos entonces…**

A la salida de la escuela, se disculpo con Quinn y le dijo que le alcanzaría en su casa mas tarde y fue corriendo al lugar pactado en búsqueda de Rachel.

Rachel le hizo una señal de silencio, que le hizo recordar a la señal que Quinn le habia hecho ayer antes de llegar a su casa, le tomo de la mano y la llevo a una pequeña puerta que nunca habia visto, a un cuarto pequeño donde habían sillas y toda clase de artefactos de la clase.

- Ana se que no quieres hablar de que haces aquí pero tengo algo importante que decirte…

**- ¿Es sobre Quinn?**

- Si sobre eso y sobre el Dr Motta

-** ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto**?

- Escucha, estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo con decirte esto, de hecho no se si pueda confiar en ti, algo dentro de mi me dice que si puedo pero, despues de todo, el siempre escucha todo, el siempre se entera de todo…

- ¿** De que hablas?**

- Yo estoy encargada de seguir a Quinn Fabray, de informarle al Dr Motta todo lo que hace y que es lo que planea hacer

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el Dr Motta haria algo asi?**

- ¿Cómo que porque haria algo asi? ¿es decir tu no estas en lo mismo?

**- No, de ninguna manera, y no entiendo porque el Dr haria algo asi…**

- No lo se y no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto diciéndote esto pero, se que Quinn esta embarazada y se que Finn no es el padre

-** ¿Qué**? Pregunto Ana, ¿Por qué Quinn le habia mentido asi?

- Es Noah Puckerman…

-** Puck?** Ok tal vez tenia sentido, ese chico no era el mejor prospecto para padre, ni nada por el estilo, no es que Finn fuese mejor o…

- Y el Dr Motta lo sabe, lo sabia antes que tu

**- No entiendo porque el Dr Motta esta encargado en ese tipo de información**

- De todas formas pensé que estaba interesado, estuvo feliz cuando se entero y eso me dio mas miedo, además creo que Brittany tiene algo que ver porque fue un comentario suyo el que hizo que

- **Brittany? ¿ Que hizo ahora?** Dijo enfadada Ana, es que esa rubia solamente tenia como plan arruinarle la vida?

- Le dijo a Quinn que habia subido de peso y…?

**- Y eso?**

- Pues, Quinn tuvo un periodo en que estuvo un poco subida de peso y se sintio seguramente insegura

-** Yo no me acuesto con el primer chico que vea porque estoy insegura de algo! Y segundo como sabia Brittany que algo asi le afectaría a Quinn?**

- No tengo idea, yo pensé que ella y tu eran enviadas del Dr Motta despues de todo viven con el , tenia sentido entonces, pensé que tu era como yo y …

- **Rachel no se si debería decirte esto, pero yo no soy de aquí, yo…**

Pero no termino de decir la frase, el móvil de Rachel comenzo a sonar fuertemente …

- Es Motta dijo Rachel con cara de espanto

-** Crees que sepa estamos aquí?**

- No lo se , tal vez, de repente Brittany o alguien mas le ha dicho

-** … contesta**

- Tengo miedo

**- Contesta Rachel!**

- No se que decirle

- **Contesta de una vez o lo hare yo!**

Pero antes que alguien pudiera contestar el móvil se callo. Se miraron fijamente y Rachel le dijo a Ana antes de salir,

- Cuida a Quinn pase lo que pase, ella es muy valiosa y no confies en nada de lo que Motta te diga , esta bien? Si puedes regresa de donde volviste ok?

**- Rachel…**

- Si me pasa algo no te preocupes por mi, no tengo nada que perder de todos modos …

- **¿Por qué dices eso?**

- Solo hazme caso, si me pasa algo no hagas nada, solo saca a Quinn de aquí, y vete tu tambien, esto no esta bien, todo lo que esta pasando no esta bien…

-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres…**

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y cuando despertó era Brittany quien estaba frente a ella

**- ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿ Donde esta Rachel?**

- Gracias Brittany por haberme vigilado y cuidado mientras recuperaba la consciencia

-** Recuperaba la consciencia? Donde estoy? Donde esta Rachel?**

- No lo se, yo solo te encontré inconsciente aquí y vine a verte

- **Te ha mandado Motta verdad? Que han hecho con Rachel? que ha pasado con ella?**

- No se de que me hablas …

**- Tu comentario! Lo hiciste a propósito! Ahora Quinn esta embarazada!**

- Sigue gritando para que se entere la escuela

-** Por que eres asi, dime quien es el Dr Motta, ¿Por qué sigue a Quinn?**

- Sigue a Quinn?

- **Si, mando a Rachel y a ti para hacerlo, ustedes son sus espias, al menos Rachel sabe que algo no esta bien y me lo dijo, pero tu…**

- Santana tenia razón tu no sabes nada no?

- **Que tiene que ver ella en esto? Dime que esta pasando?**

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir por Quinn, tenemos que ver si ella esta bien

-** ¿Qué hay de Rachel?**

- Quinn es la prioridad ahora, vamos y luego hablamos ok

-** Vamos de una vez…**

Al llegar a la casa de Quinn, ella misma les abrió la puerta y se sorprendio al ver a ambas juntas, pues sabia que por algun motivo no congeniaban muy bien a pesar de ser "familia"…

-_ Chicas como están? Quieren pasar?_

-** Estas bien Quinn?** Pregunto Ana con un rostro genuino de preocupación

- _Si Ana estoy bien , todo esta bien_

- ¿Estas sola en casa?

-_ No de hecho mi madre esta en su dormitorio, durmiendo_

-** Quinn no quiero asustarte, pero por nada del mundo vuelvas a abrir la puerta esta bien?**

- _Que sucede Ana? Brittany?_

- Nada Quinn, tu conoces a Ana, vive preocupada, pero déjalo, cuídate si? Cualquier cosa nos avisas y venimos esta bien?

- _Ana es verdad que estas bien?_

- **Quinn disculpa que te tenga que dejar pero tengo que hablar con Brittany de algo ahora y luego regreso y estoy contigo todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo esta bien pero cuídate**

- _Ana me estas asustando…_

-** No, esa no es la idea, es solo… vengo en un rato y hablamos ok? No abras la puerta a desconocidos**

-_ No tengo cinco años_

- **Por favor hazme caso Quinn**

- _Sin duda la visita mas rara, te espero Ana_

- **Nos vemos Quinn**

Con ello Quinn cerro la puerta y entro a la casa, Brittany miro a Ana y le dijo:

_Tu y yo tenemos que ir a casa de Santana, tenemos mucho de que hablar _…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Bueno chicos , la historia es ta como esta a veces pienso que la hago muy larga y la quiero terminar ya... la termino? puedo hacer que todo explote! que opinan? saludos


End file.
